


Just a Kiss

by Sammy_Salad



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Salad/pseuds/Sammy_Salad
Summary: It started with a accidental kiss ;) Then things get heated.





	Just a Kiss

It late at the bunker. Jack had to share a room with Sam for a while to make more space until all the other hunters could find a place to stay besides the bunker. After becoming human it was hard for Jack to sleep on a regular schedule since he was so use to staying up most of the night.

Jack was sitting up in bed, headphones in and staring intensely at the screen of Sams iPad he let him borrow, which flickered brightly in the dark room. Sam rolled over and slowly sat up, glancing at the clock and seeing it was well past 2am. Sam leaned against Jack, with his eyes closed “Why are you still up?” he asked.

Jack popped out a earbud “I’m gathering all the YouTube evidence as to how the moon landing was faked!” and then turned his attention back to the screen. Sam yawned loudly, grabbed the iPad and and tossed it off the bed. Right before Jack could protest, Sam curled his arm around him and forced Jack to lay down. Jack stared at Sam as he drifted back asleep, he wanted to go get the iPad but he was firmly tucked securely down by Sams arm.

“Good night.” Jack whispers quietly. leaning to kiss Sams cheek but Sam shifts, and he accidentally pecks Sam on on the lips. Jacks eyes widened. “Oops.” He says quietly to himself as his face turns bright red. Luckily Sam didn’t notice as he was already fast asleep. Jack's nuzzled his head in Sams neck trying to forget about it, but he could feel Sam's hot breathing down his neck as he snuggled him.

Jacks rested his hands on Sams chest. His face so close to Sam's. He touched Sams bottom lip with the tip of his finger, wanting to kiss him there again. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Jack could feel himself begin to sweat, as he then matched his breathing with Sams. He didn’t quite understand what he was feeling towards Sam, but he knew he felt it often when they are together.

“Sam…” He utters out in a shaky whisper.

Sam then opens his eyes slightly realizing how close he had Jack. “Oh, Sorry.” he took his hand off Jack moving slightly back from him, turning on his back.

“Go to sleep Jack.” he mumbles as he shuts his eyes to try and go back to sleep.

“Sam?”

“Yeah bud?”

Jack was then on top on Sam. Sam's eyes widening as he felt his weight shift on top of him. “What are you doing?” Sam asks but Jack was silent. He could feel Jacks hands then run up his chest under his shirt. “Woah woah,” Sam grins “Jack...” grabbing his hands. “What are you doing?” He asks again.

“I don’t know...” Jack blushes.

Sam liked Jack as much as he knew Jack liked him. It was a guilty pleasure he has been holding back ever since he met him. Sam sighs.“Come here.”

Sam then pulls him in, sliding his tongue in Jacks mouth, hands wrapped around his face as Jack moans into him. Making Jack gasp pulling away for a instant until Sam slides his tongue back into his mouth roughly and passionately kissing him.

“S-Sam, I want you.” Jack utters ripping away from Sams grasp taking his shirt off. Sam then grips Jacks arms yanking him back down with a big grin. “Shh” Sam smiles, wrapping his arms around Jacks waist holding him close on top of him. Kissing him desperate, teeth tugging his lip, fingers twined into his hair and clenching into a fist as he sloppily licks into his mouth.

He could feel Sams hard on the more aggressive he slid his tongue down his throat. Making him moan as Sam's hand ran up and down his back, grinding their bodies together.

Sam then gets up from underneath him and flips Jack to his back onto the bed, kissing into his neck and sticking two fingers in Jacks mouth, pulling down his pants with his other hand. “Good boy” He whispers into his ear.

Sam then sits up, freeing his hard cock from his underwear. Jack rose up to meet his urgent thrust. “Open” Sam commanded, grabbing the back of Jacks head. Jack then obeyed, a instinct he hadn't known he possessed, Impaling him on his straining cock.

Sam thrusted himself deep down Jacks throat causing him to slightly gag. The slick, wet heat of his mouth made him want to cum. Jack could feel Sam becoming more engorged as he slid his cock in and out of his mouth, making it harder the bigger he became with every stroke.

Sam slid his cock out of Jacks mouth, leaving him out of breath. He turns Jack around, rubbing his round soft little ass. “Fuck..” he utters, sliding Jacks pants and underwear off. “Ah!” Jack yelps as then Sam smacks his cheek.

“Shh, be quiet Jack” Sam warned as to not wake anyone in the bunker. lubing up his cock before he slid himself into him. Pressing Jacks head down deep into the bed so he wouldn’t be too loud, he penetrates Jack. Slowly grinding himself inside of him. Full of Sams cock, Jacks muffled whimpers and moans fill Sams ears as he hit his G spot over and over.

“I’m gonna cum.” Sam utters out thrusting harder. “Ah-I’m gonna cum, I’m coming.” then pulsating his cum into Jack. Sliding out and letting Jack go to breath.

Sam then sits against the Headboard of the bed, “Your turn.” Sam whispers. Making Jack lean back into him, head tilted back into Sams neck. “Cum for me baby.” taking a hold of Jacks cock. Jack whimpers as Sam strokes him, slowly but firmly.

“You gotta tell me when your gonna cum, alright?”

“Yes.” Jack breathed.

“Good boy.”

Jack could feel himself getting hotter and hotter, clenching the beds sheets as he laid against Sam. He could see Sam smirking as he slowly stroked him. His Big hands going up and down his cock, making him shiver.

“Hhm-Sam” Jack muttered. Panting faster the more he stroked him.

“You wanna cum?”

“Ye-yes”

Sam then picked up the pace, stroking him faster, holding jacks head back, covering his mouth as he squirmed and moaned, as he came intensely, shivering in Sams touch.


End file.
